This invention relates generally to the application and retention of artificial fingernails to natural fingernails; more specifically, it concerns a simple and rapid method of attaching artificial nails characterized by the elimination of prior problems and disadvantages.
The use of plastic extensions to lengthen natural fingernails is well known. In typical current usage, the plastic extension is glued to the top of the natural nail with ethylcyanoacrylate glue. Although this is a convenient way to extend the nail, this can produce an unsightly laterally extending ridge at the rearward or distal edge of the plastic extension, and which must then be removed.
There are several methods, or combinations of methods, currently utilized to remove this ridge. In one method, the ridge area is filed with fine abrasive paper. Optimally, a solvent for the nail tip may be used during filing to further speed the blending process. Although this minimizes ridge height, it is very easy to over file the natural nail without removing the ridge to visual inspection.
In a second method, a liquid overlay is brushed over the natural nail and nail tip. The overlay dries either by solvent evaporation, such as a nitrocellulose-based nail polish, or by polymerization, such as achieved by liquid/powder nail extension. This is a convenient procedure that does not physically damage the underlying nail, and greatly minimizes the contours of the ridge area. To a large extent, however, liquids conform to the underlying surface, and so, generally, reapplication and filing are needed to obtain a smooth contour.
A third method is to apply a fine, solid powder to the ridge area; and then to solidify the powder with the addition of a reactive liquid, such as ethylcyanoacrylate. Unless unusual skill is used with this method, a ridge still remains at the tip/natural nail junction. The resultant solid application is very difficult to file smoothly. Of these, although still difficult, the most common method of removing the ridge line is to use the liquid overlay/filing combination.
Another problem with the application of plastic nail extensions is that even with use of ethylcyanoacrylate glue, and a superimposed overlay, they have a tendency to be insufficiently glued and become loose. A design which would cause them to be better adhered is needed.
There is need for means and method which will alleviate the above-described problems and which will reduce or alleviate the lateral ridge formations.
There is also need for a method that will improve the adhesion of the nail tip to the natural nail.